


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】Oswald的疯狂清单

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: *灵感来自S4E18，企鹅被困在飞艇上没人理他好惨，戈登也敷衍他，于是非常想看谜语关键时刻来救他的桥段，就这么写啦，很短的一发完，bug什么的请无视，为了给他们强行发糖我尽力了TUT。*他们不属于我，ooc和bug都是我的。
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 7





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】Oswald的疯狂清单

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来自S4E18，企鹅被困在飞艇上没人理他好惨，戈登也敷衍他，于是非常想看谜语关键时刻来救他的桥段，就这么写啦，很短的一发完，bug什么的请无视，为了给他们强行发糖我尽力了TUT。
> 
> *他们不属于我，ooc和bug都是我的。

Oswald这辈子做过许多疯狂的事，现在这个清单上又增加了一项：开飞艇。

且不说他连车都很少开，开车的原理和开飞艇完全不一样啊！当Jim Gordon对他提出这个要求的时候他是崩溃的，如果不是自己告诉他Jerome的计划，恐怕这会儿哥谭已经成了一个疯城。现在哥谭得救了，可是他自己得到了什么好处呢？和一个被催了眠的飞行员一起困在装满毒气罐的飞艇里，在河面上徘徊了快一个小时了，Jim只告诉他开到河上方去，他不得不在这片小小的河面上打转，一边注意着广场上的动静，人群似乎已经散了，四处闪烁着警灯，兴许Jerome已经被抓住了，那他是不是可以下来了？

又过了一会，天色渐暗，夜幕降临哥谭，白天的闹剧似乎并没有给这座城市带来太大的影响，只有GCPD的警员们还在现场忙碌地善后。Oswald见地面的人没有丝毫准备营救他的意思，开始沉不住气了，Jim Gordon这个忘恩负义的家伙八成是把自己给忘了。他现在又饿又困，又不能放松精神，唯恐这颗高悬在空中的定时炸弹出什么岔子。他这时候格外地想念Ed，该死，需要他的时候他去哪儿了！

“Um,hello.我还在上面呢。”Oswald耐着性子又拨通了Jim的电话，“劳驾哪位能不能把我弄下去？”

“我们去找待命飞行员，看他有什么办法，你再坚持一会行吗。”

坚持，说得容易！天都黑了！

“……哦，还有，Oswald Cobblepot，哥谭感谢你。”

什么？别以为这句话就能打发我！“等等，Jim，Jim！！”

Oswald恨不得把手机从飞艇里丢出去砸到Jim Gordon自命不凡的脑门上。自己到底吃错什么药才会帮他做这蠢事，现在好了，被遗忘在几百米的高空，看着城市的灯光一个个点亮，虽然这景色很美，但是Oswald可没心情欣赏。

正当他在心里把Jim Gordon诅咒了一百遍之后，突然听见夜空中响起螺旋桨叶的声音，他慌忙凑近舷窗，看到一架直升机正向他这边飞来。Oswald心下一喜，终于！感谢GCPD！他拼命挥着手，一心只想快点离开这个倒霉的飞艇。

直升机飞到近前，Oswald才看清楚机身上并没有GCPD的标志，反倒是涂了一个大大的绿色问号，等等，这好像是……

“Oswald，”一个熟悉的身影从机舱里探出头来，举着扩音器对着飞艇的方向喊起话来，“想我了吗？”

是Ed！！Oswald几乎跳起来，去他的GCPD，关键时刻最靠谱的还是Edward Nygma！

他一边打手势示意“我非常想你”，一边让对方稍等，他得想个办法让飞艇降落。这时地上昏迷的飞行员发出一声闷哼，醒了过来，看起来已经脱离了催眠的影响。

“呃，这是怎么回事，先生，我们这是在哪儿？”飞行员一脸迷惑，Oswald狂喜，几步过去一把拽着对方的衣领把他丢到驾驶台上：“有人来接我了！飞艇是你的了，想办法降落到安全的地方去吧。”说着踩着欢快的步子走过去拉开了驾驶室的门。

一阵气流冲击让他踉跄后退了几步，慌忙抓住飞艇内部的支架才没有倒下去，他看见Edward的直升机悬停在离飞艇不远处偏下的位置，等等，Ed不会是打算要他跳下去吧？他环视一下四周，幸运地在飞艇里找到一个扩音器，于是他也举起来对着直升机喊话：“Ed！谢天谢地你来了！快把我弄出去！”

“跳下来，Oswald，”Edward的语气听起来十分有把握，“我会接住你的。”

“WHAT？”来真的吗，Oswald忍不住低头看了看脚下泛着波光的河，估算了一下概率，不行太危险了，从这个高度掉进河里可不是闹着玩的。“等等，Ed，这太疯狂了。”

抬头却发现Edward正在往腰上绑安全绳，Oswald一头雾水，他要干嘛，蹦极吗？

“这是唯一的办法，”Edward冲他喊到，“相信我。”

说完Edward丢开扩音器，手脚麻利地从机舱里爬了下去，强烈的气流推的他几乎脱手，经过几番周折他的脚还是成功地踩到了直升机起落架上。

Oswald在一边看的心惊肉跳，这家伙为了救自己这么拼命，这下说什么也得跳了。

Edward又确认了一下自己的安全绳，没问题之后他一手抓住起落架，腾出另一只手伸向Oswald，一边用口型对着他说：TRUST ME。

Oswald眼一闭心一横，又在自己的疯狂清单上加了一条“高空跳飞艇”。

“Ed，我要是死了，我是不会放过你的，”他用扩音器喊道，“所以你最好接住我。”

说完，Oswald扔了扩音器，双手抓住舱门两边，做了几个深呼吸，对着直升机的方向跳了下去。

周围的一切都被呼呼的风声淹没，变成模糊的一片，仿佛时空隧道，眼前只有隧道尽头的那个人，和他伸出的手，那是他唯一的希望。

接着，慢动作一般的，那只手越来越近，Oswald却发现自己的手不听使唤，下落的强风吹的他没法准确地控制自己的四肢。

就在他以为自己要永远坠落下去的时候，那只手牢牢地抓住了他的胳膊。

“抓住你了。”Edward的声音透过呼呼的风声和螺旋桨叶切割空气的声音传进Oswald的耳朵里，他抬起头，正对上Edward的笑脸，此时这张脸无比的亲切又有些欠揍。

Edward拽住他的胳膊把他拉上了起落架，然后向驾驶室打了个手势，直升机重新调整机位，开始向着河对岸飞去。Oswald惊魂未定，紧紧地抓住Edward的衣服，一边带着颤音问道：“Ed，我们要这么一直挂着吗？”

“有什么不妥吗，还可以顺便欣赏一下夜景。”

“……”

“开玩笑的，这就带你上去。放松，你快把我的衣服拽下来了。”

直到双脚踏在坚实的机舱地面上，Oswald才感到自己真的得救了，他靠在椅背上喘粗气，回想起自己刚才毫不犹豫的纵身一跳，禁不住后怕。Edward倒是一脸淡定：“Oswald，你还好吗？”

“不好，非常不好！”Oswald暴躁地回答，“Jerome的疯狂计划！令人发疯的毒气！被James Gordon忘在飞艇上几个小时！今天糟透了！”

“听起来是够呛。”Edward表示赞同，“不过你也有失算的地方，要不是……”

“你还说我！”Oswald气得一蹦，撞到了机舱天花板，“I saved the city！其他的全是James Gordon的错！”

“OK,OK,我闭嘴。”Edward赶忙息事宁人，见Oswald忙着揉脑袋没注意他，又小声快速地说“要不是我你这会还挂在天上呢”。

“……你说什么？”

“没什么，回去给你做金枪鱼三明治吧，你不是饿了吗？”

“……这话还像个样子。”

另一边，GCPD的救援机刚刚抵达，巨大的探照灯扫过飞艇，又扫向带着绿色问号的直升机，这一切都被地面的人看的清清楚楚。

James Gordon目瞪口呆地看着头顶发生的一切：“You gotta be kidding me.”

Harvey忍不住吐槽：“他们俩就不能打个电话吗，非要用大喇叭喊的全哥谭都听得见。”

Jim摇头叹气，哥谭两大恶棍，谜语人和企鹅人，情比金坚。

\--END--


End file.
